


Unwilling Voyeurs

by ladyluck (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ladyluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever he did it, he’d choose someplace that was both easy to find and yet not too obvious. An inlet, a closet, a slightly obscured corner. He didn’t want to look too desperate, though he knew he was. Sometimes he would never be caught, but just the knowledge that he could be caught was sweet enough to keep him going. Whenever he was caught though… he enjoyed that more than anything. He loved seeing the shock and disgust on the unsuspecting faces, knowing that someone like him could have affected someone like that so much, gave him more pleasure than he ever deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwilling Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is an unbeta'd fic I wrote for my friend based on a discussion we had about Komaeda. It's the first time I've ever attempted to write anything even remotely resembling smut, so go easy on me.

Whenever he did it, he’d choose someplace that was both easy to find and yet not too obvious. An inlet, a closet, a slightly obscured corner. He didn’t want to look too desperate, though he knew he was. Sometimes he would never be caught, but just the knowledge that he could be caught was sweet enough to keep him going. Whenever he was caught though… he enjoyed that more than anything. He loved seeing the shock and disgust on the unsuspecting faces, knowing that someone like him could have affected someone like that so much, gave him more pleasure than he ever deserved.  
The first person to find him was Tsumiki. The poor girl had squeaked in confusion and covered her face at the sight before her. Komaeda had been sprawled out against the wall, face flushed and an overjoyed look in his eyes, which only increased upon seeing Tsumiki. She had muttered out an apology and tried to scurry away, but a few words had stopped her, being too scared to deny him. Her face darkened in color as she looked uncomfortably on at Komaeda, as he continued to smile languidly at her and speak to her as it nothing were happening, as if he didn’t have his pants unbuttoned and wasn’t moaning softly after every deft flick of his own hand. She had tried to cover her eyes but had been tutted, Komaeda insisting that if no one was watching that it wasn’t nearly as fun between gasping little breaths. After several more horrific minutes for Tsumiki, she finally broke down and excused herself, scared and confused but apologizing while she ran away, leaving him to simply nod, knowing that he was not worthy of her gaze anyways, and finishing to the thought of her sweet blush and apologies as she left.  
Nanami had found him lying in a closet not too many days after that, watching him with a blank gaze for several moments before she realized what she was looking at. He smiled a huge smile and greeted her happily, watching as her eyes traveled down his body before quickly snapping back to his face. His heavy lidded gaze never left her face, even as she reddened and took several steps back. He watched with amazement as he saw what effect he had on such a person just by simply exposing himself as the pitiful person, so controlled by his own desires, that he was…! He concentrated on her gaze, which was harder and more focused than almost any other time he had seen it, as she asked him in a trembling voice what he was doing, and the way her eyebrows creased when he simply replied with a breathy laugh. He relished the paling of her skin as she watched him come in his own hand with a small moan and appreciated her ability and judgment as she quickly turned and left, a hand over her mouth.  
But his favorite time had been when Hinata found him. He was close already, panting and flushed with a glazed look in his eyes, but the second Hinata had stumbled by him, his eyes brightened and he beamed up at him from the floor. Confusion, disgust, and other emotions melded together on his face upon seeing Komaeda and he immediately demanded to know what the hell he was doing. He got no reply other than a breathy moan and a knowing look. Hinata’s features had decided on being disgusted, though his face was graced with a blush that Komaeda chose to focus on. His ministrations quickened their pace, and from the force of Hinata’s glare and his already aroused state Komaeda came with a sound that forced an even deeper flush onto Hinata’s face, which seemed almost entranced by the scene before him. The two just looked at each other for several moments, one panting and smiling indolently while the other stood stick straight with his mouth a set, hard line. Finally Hinata simply turned around and walked away, leaving Komaeda to sit and think about the beautiful looks of digust he had pulled from Hinata’s face.


End file.
